Harrison Rogers
by Harry-Potter-Black-Morinozuka
Summary: Steve just found out he has a son. Also that his son is a Rent Boy/Prostitute who is blind. Now Steve, and the Avengers must help Harry in his recovery. Warning Thor/Harry Tony/Steve Harry is sixteen! Title may change, Story is redone completely! Sorry but I like this version better!
1. Chapter 1

**I made this a whole new story because the other version I just wasn't getting any muse or knowing what to do next so this is the new version it also more dark. So sorry but this is the permeant new version. I will also be adding it to the M rating. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Avengers so don't sue me. Also this Story was inspired by the Author Misteeirene I also got aura seeing idea from Misteeirene from the story titled Blind Love. I Have misteeirene permission to use these ideas.**

**Warning: BDSM, slash, Tony/ Steve, Harry/Thor, sexual abuse, underage sex (Harry/Thor), Harry never goes to Hogwarts, No Voldemort I the wizarding world does come into play again later, much later, Also possible Mpreg, **

Rings Around Aura

Blue/Purple-Can be mean or Feisty

Yellow/Orange-Nice and sweet

Red/Green-Mean person

Aura

Blue-Mild mean

Purple-Mean

Red-Evil

Yellow-Nice

Orange-Sweet

Green-snobby

Steve was not at all sure what to feel. Not 24 hours ago, was he informed he was a father to a 16 year old boy. He was living with his aunt and Uncle from his mother's side since her and her husband had been killed. Steve still blushed when he thought about how his son was created. His boyfriend Tony had laughed and shouted "Congrats it a boy!" The others had looked just as shock even Natasha. Steve remembered it clearly. Especially the sad life his son lives.

"_Why do you think we've been called in now?" Tony lazily asked his team mates as he fiddled with Stark Phone. And leaned into his boyfriend chest. Natasha glared at Stark which he just grinned at. "I don't know maybe because Fury has a mission for us." Natasha Sarcastically spoke to Tony._

_Clint just smiled and fiddled with his arrows while Bruce played with his glasses while pacing the room. Thor was on Asgard he had been called back by Odin for a mission he had for Thor. Steve was sitting calmly and waiting for Fury to come and inform them of what was going. _

_But instead of Fury coming, Aunt Maria Hill did and carrying a folding which she placed in front of Steve. Then promptly left without a word or really a sound except for the folder hitting the table. Steve just barely managed to get it before his nosy partner. _

_He opened it to see a picture of a young boy about 14 he was on the arm of a older gentlemen. Going on he went through more pictures to see the same boy on the arm of old gentlemen. Sometimes he was with younger business men. But from Tony's look he doubted the kid had that many family members. _

_Steve handed the pictures to Tony who sat glaring at them as he flip through and rattled off names, from the sound probably other business men. Steve looked down at a paper that was printed from one of the things Tony calls websites._

_The paper had him blushes. The boy was on there in hardly anything. His shirt couldn't be call that it ended at his breast bone. And had nothing covering his arms. It was baby blue, he wore underwear the same color only it was women underwear. He laid on a bed posing crudely for the photo. The boy's head tilted towards the bed his arms thin and fragile looking and by looking at them shouldn't be able to hold him up with only his elbows. His lips parted in a way that was meant to be sensible and turn you on. But he was only a boy and only sick freaks would be turned on. His legs were spread while his feet laid flat on the black silken sheets. But the boy's eyes were dead and sad. _

_Looking past the picture Steve read the Ad and was feeling sick. _

_Looking for a night of fun, a date with a hot young boy, well no one hotter than Emerald eyes. He do anyone, be anyone role play as anything or anyone, this boy knows no bounds, and he's only looking for a good time. He'll spend all night with you just for 3,000 dollars. He does toys, dress ups, bondage of all kinds, he plays nurse, naughty student, patient, and daddy's little boy. Or any other thing you can come up with. He likes it rough and fast, or slow and sensible. He's quiet or loud and he'll even go out with you on a date. Only rules no damage to areas like face or neck. Feet or hands. After all he needs to be able to work. All this for only 3,000 dollars or spend an hour with him for 300 dollars and another 300 every hours up to 4 then it leave or pay for the night. _

_Call this number 3567-659-659-695 and I'll book your appointment. _

_Steve threw that at Tony in disgust and if the look of steel in Tony face was anything to go by then he felt the same as Steve. Steve was relieved to see the next paper was of a form. _

_Name: Harrison Steve Potter_

_Age: 13_

_School: N/A_

_Career: Rent Boy/Prostitute_

_Birth Mother: Lily Potter Nee Evens_

_Birth Father: Steven Rogers _

_That all Steve read before passing the folder to Tony in shock. How could he be a father he had not slept with anyone. Looking at Tony's pale face he saw the shock they were snapped out of it by Clints voice, "he looks like a whore!" That was when Fury made himself know. "That because Agent Barton for most this boy's life he has been, but no one can touch them. Whenever anyone tries they either get pulled into having sex with the boy and therefore framed by his owners, or the agents don't make there only to show up here confused and not remembering why the left, all the ones returning confused have been women. But then looking even more into the boy's past we found who his parents are." Fury nodded to Tony and the folder he was reading. _

_Tony turned to his lover "congrats, cap it's a boy!" He laughed but it was weak and forced. There was a sadness in Tony's voice and eyes. Clint gapped at Tony while Natasha's eyes were wide with Shock. Bruce just looked at the photos and website page with a green tint in his eyes._

_Steve turned wide unbelieving eyes to Fury. "How is this even possible? I've only been unfrozen For a Year I can't have a 16 year old Son. Plus I've never Slept with a women before." Not that Steve didn't want kids but when he and Tony Started dating he realized he wouldn't be having any. Fury Sighed and turned to Tony" You going to explain this one he is your boyfriend?"_

_Tony grinned at Fury. Then turned to me with a solemn look. "Well cap while you were on ice, we learned to do many great things. Using sperm and planting it in a women growing a baby without having them have Sex, is one of those things. Looking at the Paper it seems when they took blood, salvia and what not to see if the Forma for Super solider was in your genetic coding. They took a semen Sample as well. Then sixteen years ago they planted your seed in a women whose husband was in sterile and your bouncing baby boy was born." While he says this dramatic and loud. There was a pained look in Tony's eyes._

_Steve sputter and blush then nodded at Fury." So what's the plan?" Fury grinned and pointed at Tony" Stark, you are to rent that boy and then get on a plane with Steve. When you get the boy back to the hotel room. Call me, and we." He spread his arms. "Will go arrest the Dursleys."_

_Tony nodded stood grabbed the website paper and then left with Steve being dragged by him._

So now they were on a plane calling to reserve the boy. Steve wanted to bash skulls when he heard the make on the phone and what he was saying about his boy.

"_Wow, Tony Stark, I never knew you liked them so young, through I heard you didn't care what gender they were. Don't worry my boy will be ready and met you at the Ritz hotel, remember you do anything you want as long as he doesn't have any face, neck, hands or feet damage done. I need him to work tomorrow. Give the boy the 3,000 he'll bring it to me. Click" _

The man voice granted on Steve's nerves and from the look of it he granted on Tony's as well. His tone was full of greed and cruelty Steve didn't know what he was going to do. He only hoped he could help his boy.

His boy? Man Steve hoped he could do this, hoped he could help his boy. Was he his father, he wasn't there to see the boy grow up and from the picture and ad his boy didn't get the chance to be a boy.

Steve didn't know if he could be a father to a 16 year old boy, but he knew he would never forget the dead look in his son's eyes through and the boy deserves a safe place especially to help him function in real life. It was going to be hard Bruce had told them. He said he would be hard to earn the trust of and the boy would not be ready to leave by the time he was eighteen that was for sure.

They had to be prepared for anything, including this young man to be childlike and afraid or to violate and angry. Or even to be all four. He would need a lot of attention and a lot of supervision in the beginning.

Tony glared at the seat in front of him. That man was the worst kind on earth. He was vile and disgusting. Sell his nephew like that. Saying such leeches' things about him. Tony shuttered and then laid his head on Steve's shoulder he felt for the boy and hoped they could help him. But he was afraid to find out what damage the boy had sustained from his time with the disgusting pig.

Steve looked out the window and then laid his head on the seat and tried to sleep. He slipped into nightmares of what his son's life could have been like all these years.

Harry was thrown into a cold shower that morning letting him know that he was meeting someone for the night. He only got a shower when he was meeting someone for the whole night. Otherwise he was hosed down out in the back.

The cold icy water hit the welts and bruises making him cringe he hope the man wasn't too rough with him tonight. He hurt from the other night. The man had taken only a belt to him but kicked and thrown him around for an hour. Then he fucked him all night long. He was raw and in pain.

Harry was hungry the man from last night didn't feed him or take him out on a date just met him in his hotel room. He hoped that the man tonight would at least feed him if not take him to a function, so he had a few moments before the pain or disgusting feeling of a man inside him again.

Through when they went to plays or movies Harry felt stupid he was blind. All he could see was the aura's that surrounding people. So far he had only seen Yellow which was a person who kind and bubbly if it had a purple or blue ring around the aura then they could be very mean or feisty people if pushed.

The men he went out with were Red and Purple and usually had we're all that color or had red or green surrounding there aura. But going to the movies when blind made him what to cry because he sat there and remembered why he was blind.

_He had been mobbing the kitchen floor when he spilled the water all the place and Vernon walked in only to go skidding threw the kitchen and fall. He got up and looked at a shaking Harry who stood there with tears falling and afraid of what his uncle was going to do. _

_His Uncle face turned purpled and he looked around the kitchen to spot hot grease on the pan Harry hadn't washed yet. Grinning he grabbed it and grab the boy. Forcing him to look up and open his eyes as he pour the grease on his eyes. _

_Screaming Harry couldn't every see again. But he saw Auras people still said he had beautiful green eyes. This was when he was 9. Sometimes Harry thought he could see but then he would blink and the blackness or the aura were all he could see again. _

Harry sighed getting out of the shower and planning on finish his chores before he was sent to the hotel he would be meeting his client at. Harry was pushed into a taxi not even an hour later and told to behave so the guy would come back.

Harry was nerves and hoped the night would go by quick and that they were very direct in their orders. Harry didn't do well unless ordered to do things, he had been taking orders since he was only a little boy 3 years old. He knew how to handle a lot of situation because of the orders from his uncle.

Standing in front of the building he went to the doorman "I am here to see Tony Stark." The door man had a blue solid aura, "and who are you?" Harry smiled a fake but big smile. "I am Harry Potter call and tell him he will come." This is what he said every time he met a doorman and if the door tried to brush him off he just repeated it until he got sick of listening to Harry and called then let him in.

Harry was let in a minute later, and lead to a room, pushing back tears he knew that meant he wouldn't be eating. The door opened and he saw a white aura he never saw one that color before reaching out he tried to touched it, he saw it had a blue ring around it. But then pulled his back before he could. He hoped this was Tony Stark this aura felt safe and kind, maybe he would be very gentle with him.

Harry tensed when he felt another man he had yellow aura and a purple ring around it. He hoped these men were gentle. The white Aura one led him gentle into the room, and soon Harry was lead to a chair. When seating he place his feet on the seat and spread his legs. With a timid voice he asked "How do you want me to be, is this okay?"

He heard nothing but silence and then a throat cleared. "No Harry." The yellow one came over and dropped his legs. "You aren't here for that. Our men have gone to arrest your aunt and Uncle. We found your father."

Harry felt tears fall this was dream it had to be. For this only happened in his dreams. Only he could see and it was never his mother or father who came for his aunt and uncle had told him they died in a car crash when his father was drunk. How they lived it.

Only then he wake up and have to go serve a guy or be beat by his uncle then had to clean. Looking at the Yellow these men probably wanted to play daddy he got those guys alot. So he played his role that he usually did. The man's orders were so unclear he went with his default orders in this type of situation.

"Was I bad daddy is that why daddy didn't come soon?"

Harry also hoped that these men were gentle with him like daddy Lucius. He was gentle but his aura was a solid red. But Harry didn't care because he was gentle with him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "No little one, I just didn't know about no one expect your mom &amp; step-dad I just got word of you. We came as soon as I could. You're going home with me." It was the white aura one that spoke.

Harry Shook his head man this one was really into the act. Soon he wouldn't know what to do. So Harry placed his feet back on the chair. Saying what he hoped the men wanted to hear. "Well daddy are you going to punish me?"

Harry felt the hand jerk away. Then he heard a sigh and whispers. He was starting to freak out, nothing like this had ever happened before. Harry had no idea what he was suppose to do next. Tears started to leak and he began to breathe heavily.

Then the Yellow man placed his hands back on his legs then lowered them again. Harry was getting a little panic he had no idea what these men wanted he was so confused.

Soon tears leaked out. He was sobbing to the men hoping that they would just clear this mess up telling him how they liked it. "I… I don…. T Kno_wwwhat it…. Is you want. Pleaseee tell meee. I don't w… an….. t "…too…. Be… a…. ba… …d boy.."

Harry was scared and confused nothing like had happened. He had learned years ago how to act. But these men were so different that he didn't what they would do. He didn't want to be punish for not getting them off. But he didn't know what else to do so he cried.

Harry knew pain would be coming soon, especially for his freak out but then he felt a gentle wash cloth wipe his Face from white aura.

"We don't want…. Sex little one, I'm your real daddy. With me you won't ever have to have… sex… with anyone you don't want to ever again. Okay buddy?" No not okay Harry was confuse he was more used to taking orders." No what am I supposed to do?" he was frustrated couldn't they just order him to do something anything!

Harry heard the sigh and waited for the smack that never came. Then he heard the yellow man's voice which was brittle but still Kind like white man's.

"Okay bud first off I'm Tony and my friend is Steve. We are not going to have Sex with you, and we never will. But buddy what you're going to do is hop into bed still dressed minus your Shoes and socks. You're going to cover yourself with the blanket, and take a nap."

Harry did just this and soon fell into a confused sleep. But also relieved that some commands had finally come.

Tony and Steve sighed. This was going to take a lot of work but it was do able. "He takes orders well. Tony told his angry and rattled lover. "So how do we help him?" Steve asks as he looks at his son. His broken son who even in sleep had his face twisted up in a grimace. "We just keep giving him orders for now"

Steve sat down heavily on the other bed. "His blind. How do think it happened?" Tony ran a hand threw his hair and then turned to stand and look out the window. "I don't know. Fury has the Dursleys." Steve nodded "Good. I think a nap will do me some good too. Going to join me?" He asked with a heavy and burdened tone.

Tony looked at his haggard lover and shook his head. Walking to the door. "No I think I'll for a drink I could use one." Steve fell asleep soon after the door clicked closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the update I promised. Thrid chapter should be done and up by next week. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Harry woke a few hours later warm and while still sore he felt rested. Which slightly worried him on what terrible things, they must have plan. He began whimpering only for it grow louder upon the yellow man's hands Tony He believed he said his name was, touch him.

"Hush it okay, Harry. How about some food Harry, does that sound good?" It did sound good but Harry knew better than to say that to him. So he stopped whimpering and said what he was taught to. "Whatever pleases you sir."

He heard the man sigh and Harry held in another whimper it was bad not to listen when one of his clients told him to not/do something. It always caused lots of pain. So he squeezed his eyes shut tight and held back the fearful tears.

He heard sounds as though someone was moving and also voices speaking to low to hear. He hoped they would go easy in his punishment. Maybe they would only whip, or beat him and then get him to please them finally.

All this waiting was making Harry nervous. This was never how the night went, the only breaks he got were to go to events and look pretty, which most the time he still ended on his knees under a table sucking cock or getting groped in the darkness. So this doing nothing thing was making him nervous, and frightened.

Finally an stern order was give no by the white man Steve. "Alright, It's time to eat so come along" Harry hurried off the bed Harry hurried to put his shoes back on. He couldn't wait to eat. It been a long time. He hopes his new clients, were aware to get him only soft and light things like soups or slice of bread only.

Running over to the door once his shoes were on he was surprised when Steve grabbed his hand in a gentle hold. He walked down to the diner of the hotel. It was new and exciting kind a like an adventure he never been down to a diner in a hotel. Whenever he went to a hotel and met his clients in the room, it meant it was straight to the fun.

He was looking at all the aura's people had and saw many hung out with the same aura as the ones they had although some had Blue aura outlined with yellow whole others had Yellow aura like Tony with Blue outlines. Or Blue Aura with purple in them. He typically was too busy working to look at all the aura. Then he saw a few auras he didn't know like pink, or grey, It was all so new.

He began to grin until they were lead to a table then he let it slide off so that his clients wouldn't think that he was having too much fun and decide he needed to be taught differently. As they were sitting they order food. Like steak and mash potatoes. Harry held in his whimpers he couldn't eat that without throwing up. It was going to be a rough night.

They sat in awkward silence until the food came and Harry ate slowly hoping it wouldn't settle in his stomach slower. But he was wrong and even before he was on the fourth bite of Steak and all the potatoes gone. He felt queasy and tried to hold it down and ignored the voices asking if he was okay. He jumped up and run away with tears and sobs tearing out of his throat.

Only to stop at three tables away and sick up right there on the floor. He started sobbing only to feel a gentle hand rubbing his back and picking him up. He clung to the man and had his face in his neck, despite his fears and sobbed. He felt so bad. He continues to sob as they walked back into the hotel room.

When he was set down Harry sobbed out his apologies to the men. "Im so…soo so r…ry…it won't….happe…en ag..ag.. .iin." he sniffled and sobbed only to feel Steve rubbing his back and whispers that it's okay his ear. He heard water running and started sobbing harder he hated being held under burning hot water it hurt a lot and burned his lungs.

He heard whispering again and then was transferred into Tony arms who took his clothes off. Harry hoped they were just going to start with the sexual intercourse or role play and then do his punishment afterwards. Only to feel himself be lowered into water.

Without paying attention to the temperature of the water he started screaming and crying and flaying in the guy's arms. Hold to go limp when Tony lifted him up. He was still only to be shocked when he was hugged and shushed gentle and then told.

"Honey we'll only going wash you up so all the sick is gone. It's okay honey. Would it help with your fear, if your daddy went into the tub with you?" Harry stopped to think and really think about it in a long time, on what to say instead of what they wanted to hear. The client never offered themselves up for pain or even discomfort so he nodded in the man shoulder.

Soon he was once again in Steve's arms. Who was just bare skin. He wondered if they were going to play in the water. He was glad if they were it always hurt less in the water. Soon he was in the water with the man. Only to realize he was wearing boxers still and then the man said in an authoritative voice.

"Wash up now. I'm handing you a wash cloth and bar of soap." Harry had something being pushed gentle in his hand only to realize it was a washcloth and soap. He got to work cleaning to then be ordered to clean hair and use shampoo. Soon he was being taken out. Then put in some soft clothes that felt warm and like PJ he only got to wear PJ when it fit into his role playing. He wonders what role he was going to play. Only to be shushed again and tucked back into his bed.

Harry heard the whispers again and the voices lures him into a comfortable sleep.

Steve was angry, he was ready to go to Harry's house and murder his relatives. That were really monsters, because family didn't do what they're doing to Harry. Family didn't do that! Steve also wanted to cry again. He just couldn't believe was what happened to his son.

Harry who was sixteen acted much younger. Getting in the tub with his sixteen-year naked son had kind of freaked him out but it was a necessity in order to get Harry clean. They didn't know why he threw up and so Tony was talking to Bruce but Steve couldn't see to focus on that. He was focus on his son.

Man son! Plus, a son who was going through what he was. Soon he heard Tony sigh and went over and hugged him. Laying on the bed with Tony in arms. Only for Tony to break the silence. "Bruce said they probably barely feed him so the food we had was too heavy, and to stick to soups and one slice of bread having being on the soups awhile.

Steve sighed "did he having anything on the way Harry acted?" Tony kiss his check then sat up only for Steve to look up while still laying down. "He said if this is the only life harry known then he'll think about everything in a sexual aspect and Harry probably thing we're role playing. Also that we'll have to teach social manners because Harry didn't them in this line of work so more than likely wasn't taught them. Steve this is going to be a long process but Bruce believes after years of working with him he can recover and that we got to keep treating like a kid. Other then that Bruce said he doesn't have a degree in psychology and we'll need to go to go to one if we need more details. Which Steve we will I can tell already."

Steve felt his eyes moisten at that. "I hope the courts will let us go home soon." Tony laid back down in Steve's arms. "Yeah I know and it should be fast their enough proof for the courts for it be cut and dry."

**Tell me what you think Please but no Flames!**


End file.
